1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras in general, and to still cameras in particular.
More especially, the invention relates to a still camera having different camera compartments and covers for the same.
2. The Prior Art
Still cameras are known from the prior art wherein a film compartment is closed by a hinged cover. To maintain these covers in closed position it is always necessary to provide a separate latching arrangement whose presence, given the large series in which especially the more inexpensive still cameras are produced, adds appreciably to overall production costs. Also, the presence of a separate latching element means one more item which can wear and/or malfunction.